


like you own me

by lincesque



Series: give it to me (harder) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/pseuds/lincesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin doesn't like it when other people touch his stuff.</p><p>or that modern au where Levi's really good at pushing Erwin's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you own me

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all [feng's](http://emperorofruin.tumblr.com/) fault because of all the reasons. Feel free to direct all blame towards her ◉‿◉ It is also a chance to indulge in my not-so-secret love of possessive!Erwin and mouthy!Levi and their epic romance in an AU where no one dies =|
> 
> Contains an OC, but only for plot purposes etc etc. Porn warning etc etc. I hate life etc etc. Erwin/Levi are life ruiners etc etc. I would apologise. But it's more like 'sorry, not sorry' right now. Probably will regret it more in the morning ahaaaaa /cries.
> 
> Unbeta'd so um. Yeah. Maybe I am actually sorry for all the grammar and structure issues (*・_・)ノ⌒*`*`*

 

_\- start -_

 

Erwin likes Patrick well enough.  
  
The man is well read, intelligent and terribly good at his job. His application and subsequent interview for the VP position in the sales and marketing department had been heads and shoulders above any of the other candidates.  
  
Levi sits in during the final interview, an informal panel that consisted of three senior board members - Hanji, Mike and Erwin himself - and raises his eyebrows, impressed, a couple of times.  
  
"He's got potential," Levi says later on to Erwin, during dinner at one of their favourite restaurants.  
  
Erwin doesn't pay much attention at the time, merely nodding and pushing the comment to one side. He's got more pressing things like the upcoming takeover of YeagerCorp to worry about.  
  
So he forgets about it, completely puts the innocuous comment out of mind. Until now.  
  
*  
  
The thing with Erwin and Levi is that they're an open secret inside the company.  
  
They are both private people with high ranking positions - Erwin's the CEO of their multinational technology company and Levi is the head of the legal department. It's more or less public knowledge that Erwin had wooed Levi from his senior partnership at Sina, Rose & Maria with sweet promises and an insanely high paycheck (and probably hot sex too, but no one says anything out loud for fear of severe and violent repercussions).

Erwin and Levi don't do the public displays of affection or the cute pet names, not even in private. In public, during work hours, Levi is more likely to refer to Erwin with derogatory insults than his actual name and Erwin is always polite with his words, phrasing inching towards formal even. The only concession anyone has ever been able to find to suggest that their relationship is more than that of employer and employee are their constant lunch-dinner dates and the way that they will always sit together, with no visible personal space, during company wide events such as the end of year Christmas dinner.

The rumour mill goes that Levi had been a ruthless criminal prosecutor who Erwin had accidentally run into, literally, at his favourite coffee shop. Once the initial shock of Levi's prickly personality had worn off, Erwin had fallen fast and hard.

Erwin's just as ruthless as any lawyer when the situation calls for it, he's not the founder and genius behind his multi-billion dollar company for nothing. Once his heart is set on something, there is nothing in the universe that could change his mind.  
  
His Board of Directors knows that something is up the moment Erwin announces that he was going to be establishing a legal department for the sake of handling all future legal disputes and contract negotiations in house. That something eventually turns out to be Levi - a short tempered, scowling criminal lawyer with an undefeated record in the courtroom.  
  
"You do know that he's in criminal law, not company, right?" Hanji murmurs quietly, the first time Erwin brings Levi in and introduces him formally to the Board.  
  
Erwin, who has been watching Levi argue with Nile, their current and soon-to-be-ex legal adviser, about a contractual obligation point for one of their recent mergers, smiles. "He's already better versed than Nile in contracts," Erwin says with a smug look in his eyes as Nile throws up his hands and stomps out in a huff. "With a little brushing up, he's going to be the best company law specialist in the country."  
  
It should be said that Erwin is very rarely wrong and any objections the Board could have offered are rendered moot the moment Levi strides into his first court session on behalf of Freedom Corp, dressed sharply up in a suit probably worth half their quarterly bonus. There's sheer viciousness in his eyes when he sets his briefcase down onto the table and it's present in the sneering curl of his lip when he inclines his head at the judge and his opposition.  
  
They win the case with breathless ease, Levi shooting down every single objection the opposition had raised and calmly destroyed their case with simple, well placed words and evidence that no one quite knows from where he's dug up. There are several biting insults afterwards, delivered to their face.  
  
Erwin smiles again afterwards, during the celebratory drinks back at the office, and he meets Hanji's gaze, curling his large hand possessively around Levi's shoulders, fingers deliberately stroking over the nape of Levi's neck.  
  
Instead of batting Erwin away and snapping about personal space with an added insult like he usually did when someone touched him, even accidentally - Levi shivers, pausing in his conversation with the VP of global finance, and leans into the touch. Everyone there - all of senior management and the more important half of junior management - promptly realise the action and response for a flashing neon sign of Erwin's ownership. It also doubles as a warning for them all to back the fuck up if they knew what was good for them.  
  
And that, as they say, is that.  
  
*  
  
Or it would be, if Patrick - perfect dark haired Patrick with his smouldering good looks and biting intelligence - had received the same memo.  
  
Erwin doesn't think twice about finding Patrick in Levi's office the first few times, once when he goes to take Levi out for lunch, another when he's passing through the legal department and just wanted to see him.  
  
Levi brushes Erwin off both times and while it's a rare enough occurance, Erwin doesn't question it too much. He understands being buried under the workload after all. Besides, he knows full well about the three mergers and two takeovers that Freedom Corp plans within the next half year. Patrick's presence is a little strange, but Erwin dismisses it initially as well. Department heads, VPs and managers are often dropping by Erwin or Levi's office for something or another, usually reports or legal advice that couldn't be handled by someone lower on the foodchain.  
  
The eighth time though, when Erwin walks through Levi's door, opening it without knocking, and finds Patrick sitting in what is Erwin's usual spot - leaning against the corner of the desk, back facing the door in, body angled towards Levi who is in his leather chair behind his desk, Erwin finally has had enough.  
  
He stands at the door and waits calmly until Patrick notices.  
  
"Oh, Erwin." There's a subtle flush that rises beneath his pale skin and he glances down at Levi before he fixes his attention back on Erwin, as if he was embarrassed - caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Did you need me for something?"  
  
It's Levi who answers in his stead though. "It's okay, Patrick," he drawls and has the gall to raise his eyebrows at Erwin. "Erwin's business is with me."  
  
Erwin keeps his polite smile on as Patrick quickly makes his excuses and stands up to leave. Before he leaves though, Patrick lingers a little and leans over the desk, brushing a hand across Levi's shoulder and gives a bright smile. "I'll see you at dinner," Patrick murmurs before he grabs his jacket and exits with a small nod at Erwin.  
  
He waits until the door closes and the noises from outside the office vanishes once more. The room fills with the soft sound of his breathing and Levi's fingers tapping against his computer keyboard.  
  
"So?" Levi asks, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. His face is impassive, impossible to read even for Erwin. "Did you need me for something? Or did you come to interrupt my work again?"  
  
"You were being interrupted well before I stepped into your office," Erwin says and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he realises that he's showed his hand too early.  
  
Levi pushes away from his computer and looks over at him. There's nothing but amusement in his eyes and tilted at the corner of his lips. "Oh. Is that how it is?"  
  
Erwin forces himself to relax, to unclench his fingers and loosen his posture where he's standing against the door. "Well," he says, lowering his voice deep in the way he knows Levi is helpless against. "Maybe it is."

He strides forward, making sure Levi is watching his every move, and leans across the desk. It's terribly easy to reach across the wooden monstrosity and slide his fingers down Levi's cheek, across his jaw and around to tangle in the short hairs on the nape of his neck. Levi's eyes darken and he leans obligingly into the touch, breathing just the slightest bit unsteady.  
  
The kiss starts light, Erwin touching Levi only with his left hand curled around his nape, hair tickling his palm. It deepens when Levi parts his lips and licks across Erwin's bottom lip. They kiss slow, the wet slide of lips and tongue and the soft noises that Levi unconsciously makes has Erwin smiling when he draws away.  
  
Levi's eyes flutter open and his lips are bruised, previously neat hair mussed. There's no way that anyone walking in now won't know what just happened, which is one of the reasons why Erwin had done it.  
  
"Bastard," Levi mutters, obviously knowing this too, and wipes at his mouth with the back of one hand. There's a pretty blush that glows beneath his skin though, flaring across his cheeks, around his ears. "You were the one who said not to mixing work and pleasure."  
  
Erwin reaches over to close his hand around Levi's wrist, moving it away from his face, and he curls the fingers of his other hand under Levi's jaw, brushing over his lower lip, stroking over the corners, feathering over the now-fading red on his cheek. It's a possessive action and Levi sits still and lets him, warm and pliant beneath his touch.  
  
"Ah," Erwin says, still smiling when he finally lets go and stands. "But I make the rules here."  
  
He pauses at the door, hand around the handle and glances back. "Levi, you'll be joining me for dinner tonight." The words aren't a question.  
  
Levi doesn't hesitate, just nods. And if Erwin thinks that there's something smug about the action, he dismisses it as completely inconsequential as he walks out, sliding his polite facade back on once more.  
  
*  
  
Unfortunately, either Patrick is the most oblivious idiot in the world, or he's seriously attempting to steal Levi from right beneath Erwin.  
  
He's there two days later, when Erwin passes Levi's office on his way to see Hanji and his human resources management team. Erwin actually stops in the middle of the office floor and stares through Levi's open office door, a slow burn crawling through his body - of unease, displeasure and the tiniest inklings of jealousy.  
  
"He's been there for an hour," Petra tells him, clearly unhappy. She's Levi's PA, the only one who's stuck around longer than a week, and Erwin quite likes her. She likes fussing after both Levi and Erwin but does it so unobtrusively that neither of them really notice.  
  
Petra mentions to him, offhand, that Patrick's presence has disrupted Levi's schedule more than once this week. "He's just always around," she says, rolling her eyes. "It's like he's flirting -" Petra stops as the realisation dawns. She glances up at Erwin and whatever she sees on his face has her backtracking rapidly.  
  
"It's not that -" she tries. "I mean, Levi he's - Well. Everyone knows that you two are -" Smart girl she is, she gives it up quickly as a lost cause.

"Would you like me to announce you?" Petra asks instead.

Erwin hesitates, still watching the way Patrick's leaning in and Levi's not quite leaning away, before he shakes his head. "No, thank you," he says. "I'll deal with this later. I need to see Hanji." He nods, a stiff, jerky movement filled with his now simmering anger and stalks toward the elevator.

*

It's well past eight and most of the floors are dimmed down for the night, workers long gone. When Erwin passes through Levi's floor though, he notices that the office lights are still on.

Erwin approaches the door, firmly shut, and pauses just outside, debating on whether he really wanted to see Levi right at this moment or not. His anger has more or less fizzled out through the day. His rational mind knows that Levi's not the type to stray or even look elsewhere, but the darker side of his personality, the one burning with jealousy and possessiveness, is still unhappy with how close Levi's allowed Patrick to get. No one since Erwin has been able to even enter the very large bubble of personal space Levi keeps.

The choice is neatly taken out of his hands when Levi opens his own door and scowls up at him. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Erwin stares down and his sharp gaze takes in the clean dress shirt and pressed slacks. Levi's also wearing a different tie than the one he had arrived to work with this morning. He's raided his overnight clothes stash, Erwin realises. There's the hint of cologne in the air around him and his fringe is gelled away from his face, sharp cheekbones standing out even more starkly against his fine features.

"Going somewhere?" Erwin asks, already suspecting the answer.

Levi shrugs and picks up a thick woolen overcoat - a stylish new season one in dark charcoal that Erwin's never seen before - slinging it across the arm that holds his briefcase. "Have a business dinner."

Erwin steps in, preventing Levi from exiting his own office. "Who?" He doesn't need to hear the answer to know but he wants Levi to say it outloud.

"Patrick," Levi says easily, like it's completely nothing at all. "He wanted to discuss the new acquisition and merger that's happening next week," he adds with a shrug. "Neither of us had the time during the day, so it has to be now."

"And so you've made yourself pretty," Erwin says, using his height to his advantage and pushing Levi backwards, back into his office. He kicks the door shut behind him and flicks the lock.

"You've put on your favourite cologne." Erwin leans in, grabbing Levi's wrists tight, and licks over the pulse point in his neck. Levi's heartbeat jumps and he trembles in Erwin's grip.

"Bastard. I'm going to be late," Levi snaps, voice still surprisingly steady.

Erwin pushes him back further, reaching down to grab his briefcase, shoving it across the desk, scattering papers and pens in its wake. "Good," Erwin says as his hand closes around the coat. He raises it a little, feeling the texture and examines the weave. "Did he give you this?" And his voice is almost a growl.

Levi's staring at him now, eyes flickering very briefly down at the coat then back at him. He licks his lips and leans back, crossing his arms. "What if he did? It's none of your business," Levi says and his eyebrows rise, in sheer challenge - he's _challenging_ Erwin.

Erwin doesn't take well to being challenged, he takes even less well to other people trying to touch what was his. He smiles and it's nothing like the pleasant expression he offers the outside world. This one is all dark possessiveness with a hint of teeth in the guise of a smile.

He steps forward, caging Levi between his arms - right up against his desk - and leans in. Erwin breathes in the light, spicy cologne and brushes his lips over Levi's cheek, his jaw, flicking his tongue over the rapid pulse on the side of his throat, before nibbling his way up Levi's ear.

"Levi," he purrs, voice low and secretive. "Everything about you is my business."

*

Levi's skin is paler than moonlight, Erwin muses as he strokes his hands over the soft skin of Levi's chest, ghosting over his nipples lightly, smiling when they tighten at his touch. Levi bites back a moan, his teeth nipping sharply against Erwin's still clothed shoulder.

"Do you like that?" Erwin asks, doing it again lightly before pressing down harder. Levi bites him again, this time hard, in retaliation and stubbornly refuses to make a sound.

Levi makes such a beautiful picture, sprawled across his desk. Both their suit jackets are lying abandoned on the carpet and while Erwin only has his shirtsleeves rolled up, Levi's shirt is completely unbuttoned, slowly sliding off his shoulders as he arches his back when Erwin does something particularly clever with his tongue or fingers.

Erwin places a gentle, reverent kiss over Levi's heart, feeling the hard thuds beneath his lips and then leans back down, kissing his way down from Levi's his chest to his bellybutton, where a thin trail of hair starts, leading downwards. His fingers are busy at Levi's belt buckle, pulling it open and flicking open the button.

When he glances up, Levi's watching him, pupils blown wide, breathing fast and shallow. Erwin smirks and sinks down to his knees, hands spreading Levi's thighs wide. With their height difference, Erwin's head is at hip height even when Levi sits on the desk. Levi makes a low whining sound at the back of his throat as Erwin leans in and drags his zipper down slowly with his teeth.

"Fuck," Levi breathes when Erwin mouths him wetly through the thin cotton of his briefs. "Erwin. Please."

Erwin smiles and places another wet, open kiss over the material. "'Please' what, Levi?"

Levi's jaw clenches. "Please would you suck me off, Erwin," he says, the sneering tone he was going for falling flat as Erwin's name comes out as a long moan when he jerks Levi's pants and underwear down fully, until they fall down far enough to tangle around his knees.

"Erwin," Levi pants, trying to arch upwards. Erwin's stronger though, pinning him easily back to the table with his hands around his hips. Levi runs his hands through Erwin's hair, gripping hard and trying to push him down again. "Erwin, come on you bastard."

Erwin clucks his tongue lightly and bites at the soft flesh of Levi's inner thigh as a warning. "Language," he says. "Or I won't do this." He takes Levi's cock into his mouth in one smooth move, swallowing down briefly before he pulls away. Erwin takes great care to lick his way up the bottom vein deliberately when he does.

He leans up, hands still holding Levi still, and meets Levi's eyes. Erwin knows how he looks - hair disheveled from Levi's hands, mouth wet and red from Levi's cock. He looks likes he belongs to Levi and Levi knows it too, if the way his mouth falls open and he squirms against the table, searching for any friction available, is any indication.

Erwin licks his own palm, nice and slow, enjoying the way Levi watches him, cock hard up against his stomach, dripping pre-come across his belly.

When he closes his hand around Levi's erection, Levi bites down on his lower lip to stop any sound. Erwin stills. "There's no one else here, Levi," he murmurs. "And all I want is to hear you scream." He twists his hand, brushing over the sensitive head and tightens his fingers, the way he knows Levi likes it.

Levi's head thumps against the table, his hips working up into Erwin's hand. He's breathing loud and desperate. "Bastard," he pants, even as he pulls Erwin down towards him by the tie and kisses him, messy and wet.

Erwin pulls his hand away, letting Levi teeter at the brink of orgasm and pins him down against the table, holding himself away so that Levi had absolutely nothing to rub against to get himself off.

"You fucking asshole," Levi snarls when he realises he's been left hanging. His entire body trembles, shivering beneath Erwin's hands. "Fucking dick. I hate you. Fuck you, Erwin."

Erwin just smiles and shoves four fingers into Levi's mouth. The words muffle and Levi's still scowling, glaring at him, but he sucks obediently, laving each finger generously. Erwin feels himself grow harder and a tingling desperation curls at the bottom of his stomach. He slides two fingers into Levi and finds that he takes them easily.

"You're already prepared," Erwin murmurs, adding another finger. It's tighter now and Levi shivers silently, biting down on the knuckles of his left hand. He pulls Levi's hand away and holds it pressed against the table as he fucks him with his fingers.

"Did you think of me, when you fucked yourself?" Erwin asks. "Did you imagine me taking you right on this table, with Patrick watching every second and knowing that I own you?"

"That's your dirty fantasy," Levi snaps and jerks at his wrist half-heartedly. His sharp glare turns into something else completely however as his eyes half-shut in pleasure-pain when Erwin adds another finger and drives them deeper inside.

Erwin knows he's not going to be able to last long, not with Levi a shaking mess beneath him, his tight, hot heat wrapping around his fingers. He bites back a moan when he thinks about how good it would feel, wrapped around his cock. Erwin slides his fingers out and undoes his belt, shoving down his own pants and underwear just enough to free his cock. Levi reaches over and helpfully undoes the buttons of his shirt, sliding his cool hands over hard muscle. Erwin shivers a little at the touch.

He grabs Levi, pulling him forward and pushes his thighs apart. He gives himself a few strokes, spreading pre-come along his length just enough so that it won't be completely painful for either of them. He knows, though, it's going to be a little on the rough side, which is what he wants tonight. Levi's staring at him again, a little desperate because he knows what's coming and he wants it. His hands tugging Erwin forward and he lifts his hips obligingly so that Erwin can slide home with one single thrust.

"Oh!" Levi moans when Erwin bottoms out. He wraps his legs around Erwin's waist immediately and holds himself up bracing his hands on Erwin's shoulders. Erwin keeps him up effortlessly, both hands around his hips, and he lifts Levi up, enough so that all but the very tip of his cock slides out, and then pulls him down again, sliding back in, hard.

"Come on, Erwin," Levi mutters, against his ear, his chest heaving where it presses against Erwin's own. "Give it to me hard, you son of a bitch."

Erwin leans over and kisses him quiet, their tongues twining and licking into each other's mouths messily, without finesse. Levi whimpers when Erwin hits that spot inside him and digs his nails into his shoulder. "Harder, c'mon."

Erwin obliges, slamming against that spot with each thrust. He shudders at Levi's tightness and the burning heat inside, the way his body is almost gripping Erwin, not wanting to let go. He can already feel that coil tightening deep in his belly.

He leans in and neither of them have any breath left for a kiss, so they watch each other, noses touching and breathe each others' air. Levi moans grow louder and more desperate with each passing second. "Erwin. Erwin." He repeats Erwin's name like it's both a curse and a prayer.

Erwin smirks and loosens his hold on one hip to close that hand around Levi's straining cock and stroke him hard. "Come for me, Levi."

Levi comes, shudders wracking his slender body. "Levi," Erwin murmurs, low and rough and desperate as Levi tightens around him almost painfully. Erwin thrusts into him twice more and follows him over the edge.

There's one long moment when they stay that way, Erwin still buried deep inside and cradles Levi to his chest. They use the moment to just breathe, to catch their breath. Eventually, when Levi shifts uncomfortably, Erwin lowers him carefully back onto the table and slides himself out. He leaves Levi lying bonelessly on the table and looks around for something to wipe away the mess with. He just so happens to spot the abandoned coat, slung over the back of the leather armchair.

"Don't use my shirt," Levi mumbles as he wriggles himself off the desk until he's standing on plush carpet again. He keeps one hand on the hard, polished wood, testing the ability of his legs to hold his body weight. A trickle of white slides down the inside of his thigh and Levi wrinkles his nose. "Gross."

Erwin rubs over the mess on Levi's stomach and down his thighs with the coat, fingers brushing the bruises and bite marks he's left, pleased. He helps Levi pull his shirt back on and buttoned and leaves Levi to pull up his own pants while he cleans himself up with whatever unsullied part of the coat that remained, tucking his shirt back in and doing up his belt again.

When he looks up, Levi's staring at the ruined mess that was his coat. "You fucker," he says, but there's no bite to it. He's a complete mess, shirt wrinkled, jacket hopelessly creased but he can't hide the way he almost glows with satisfaction - he looks like he's been well fucked out. Erwin drapes his jacket over Levi's shoulders and leans down to kiss him, soft.

Levi raises his head for the kiss, parting his lips just the slightest bit. "Erwin," he sighs and then pulls away with a scowl. "You're paying for my dry cleaning."

Erwin smiles and picks up both the ruined coat and Levi's jacket. The former he's going to drop into the closest dumpster and the latter will go to their long suffering dry cleaners.

"Come on," Erwin says, unlocking the door and guiding Levi out with a hand on the small of his back. "Let's go home."

*

Neither of them are really surprised when Patrick hands in his resignation letter the next morning.

Erwin shakes his hand, firm and smiles. "It's a pity that we can't get you to stay," he says, gracious.

Patrick can't seem to meet Erwin's eyes. He tucks his hand into the pocket of his pants as soon as he lets go and shrugs loosely. "It's been a-a great experience. But the job offer you know -" he lets himself trail off.

Levi snorts from where he's perched on the arm rest of Erwin's chair. Patrick looks over and there's a flicker of something that Erwin doesn't like at all. Erwin moves until he stands behind Levi and lets his hand drop to rest on a slender shoulder.

Levi glances at him but doesn't shake the hand off. Erwin smiles wider, this one not-so-nice, and he slides his palm down Levi's back, letting it curl possessively around a hip. Levi leans into his side, almost absently.

Patrick's shoulders slump. "I guess that's it then."

Erwin smirks, even as Mike - who's timing is impeccable as always - opens the door, a clear sign that it was time to go.

"Thank you, Patrick," Erwin says, just before Patrick leaves, making sure that the other man met his eyes. He glances down at where Levi is tucked beneath his arm, briefly, and raises his eyebrows meaningfully. "For everything."

Patrick walks and doesn't look back.

"That was cruel." Erwin is used to Hanji appearing out of nowhere and has long stopped being startled. She pops her head around Mike and grins at them all. "Really cruel."

Erwin tightens his hold around Levi. "Necessary," he corrects. "Some people need to learn not to touch what isn't theirs."

"You wanker," Levi snipes but tellingly doesn't move from where he's still pressed to Erwin's side. "Don't think you own me. You only pay my salary."

Mike snorts and shakes his head, shooing Hanji out and following, closing the door after them. Erwin waits until he's sure they're actually all gone and Mike has successfully removed Hanji from where she had probably pressed herself against the door with a glass again.

Erwin tilts Levi's chin up with a finger. "Levi," he murmurs and kisses him, light and sweet.

Levi sighs into the kiss and scowls afterwards, when Erwin's pulled back. "Fine, you bastard," he says and looks away. "You can own me if you like."

Erwin smiles.

 

_\- end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my new [sub-tumblr](http://rolloncat.tumblr.com/), apparently just for my SnK feels what even (屮゜Д゜)屮 Come scream at me lots okay. I like to scream with people, especially about Erwin/Levi *A*
> 
> I am also on the look out for a SnK beta, please holler at me if interested~


End file.
